phineasyferbfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Yo te daré una explicación
Yo te daré una explicación es la canción del primer/tercer episodio de la Temporada 3 en la que Jeremy Johnson quiere mostrarle a Candace lo que siente por ella, pero no puede mostrar lo que más le gusta de ella y es interrumpido cuando quiere decirlo. Letra 'Inglés' Jeremy: All throughout history men fall in love with women You want to know why, well, let's start from the beginning I've come to set the record straight I've come to set the record straight From scientific propagation of the species To poets and philosophers, your Baudelaires and Nietzsches I've come to set the record straight I've come to set the record straight But if you're asking for specifics Well this isn't hieroglyphics If you want to know sincerely Listen up, I'll tell you clearly What I like about you is… Candace: So, you were saying? Jeremy: Oh, yeah. I've come to set the record straight I see you still don't get it But you really shouldn't sweat it I'll say one more time with feeling Here's the reason you're appealing What I like about you is… What I like about you is… What I like about you is… 'Latino (Latinoamérica)' Jeremy: Los hombres siempre han amado a las mujeres. Voy a decir porque permiteme que empiece. Yo te daré una explicación Yo te daré una explicación. Voy desde la propagación de las especies, a poetas, filosofos, Baudelaires, Nietzsches. Yo te daré una explicación. Yo te daré una explicación. Pero si quiero ser preciso, no hay que saber egipcio. Y si quieres que hable claro, Te lo digo sin reparo. Lo que me gusta de ti es… Candace: Y, ¿que decías? Jeremy: ¡Ah, si! Yo te daré una explicación Ya veo que no entiendes, Pero en serio no te inquietes. Lo dire enternecido, Que me atraes por un motivo Lo que me gusta de ti es… Lo que me gusta de ti es… Lo que me gusta de ti es… 'Castellano' Jeremy: Los hombres siempre de mujeres se enamoran, Lo sabes bien, pues la Historia te asesora. ¡Las cosas yo te aclararé! ¡Las cosas yo te aclararé! Ya desde la propagación de las especies A poetas y filósofos, los Baudelaires y Nietzsches. ¡Las cosas yo te aclararé! ¡Las cosas yo te aclararé! Pero detalles no me pidas, Jeroglíficos, ¡olvídalos! Sabrás, pues claramente ¡Lo diré sinceramente! Lo que en ti más me gusta es… Candace: Bien, ¿qué decías? Jeremy: Oh, ¡sí! ¡Las cosas yo te aclararé! Si aún no lo estás viendo, No te apures, lo comprendo, Lo diré con sentimiento, ¡Tú me atraes, yo no te miento! Lo que en ti más me gusta es… Lo que en ti más me gusta es… Lo que en ti más me gusta es… Información adicional * Como fue explicado por el compositor Jon Colton Barry: "Así que necesitabamos una canción en la que Jeremy explica que es exactamente lo que le gusta de Candace. La idea era que cada vez que el lo iba a decir, algo iba a pasar, un tipo de desgracia, que prevendría que lo confesará, demasiado para la frustración de Candace.Tengo está pequeña maravillosa cosa en la banda del garaje y empezaremos a construir una canción.... Está letra pueden seguir siendo o no los mismos de cuando el episodio se transmita. Lo msimo para Martin."Canción demo en el SoundCloud de Jon Colton Barry * Como la línea indica, Charles Baudelaire (1821-1867) u Friedrich Nietzsche (1844-1900) eran poeta y filósofo, respectivamente. Compositores *Jon Colton Barry *Martin Olson Continuidad Referencias Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Jeremy Johnson Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Abraham Vega Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Miguel Antelo Categoría:Canciones de 3ª Temporada